


Love Bites

by RosalinaBallerina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Tfa
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, vampire, vampire!Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalinaBallerina/pseuds/RosalinaBallerina
Summary: That hot, pale, brooding boy in your Literature class has a secret- one that leads you right into his trap (and his pants). Set in a modern college AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore my cheesy summary- I love Vampire!Kylo with my heart and soul and wanted to share my love. I didn't expect this to hit a little over 4000 word bUT HERE WE ARE. Currently working on a continuation (or two or three oops)

The rain was coming down in sheets again, the sound nearly putting you to sleep. It had rained every day for the past week, and to be quite honest, you were growing tired of it. Curled up on a couch pressed against the window, you heaved a great sigh. The glass was cold, and a small shiver crept up your back. You thrummed your fingers across your thigh, waiting for the rain to let up enough for you to sprint to your car. The library was waiting- warm, dry, the smell of books promising. And, you still had a literature paper to write.

You let your mind wander while you looked out the window. The rain blurred your vision, but not too badly. Against all odds you hoped class would be canceled tomorrow. It would leave you another day to procrastinate- or, _work_ on, your paper. You were brought back to reality as a peal of thunder sounded, vibrating the glass in front of you. Jerking back, you let your vision focus on the outside world again with a scowl.

You leaned forwards towards the glass, making out a figure that seemed to ghost under the trees. At first, you had mistaken it for a smudge, before realizing that it loomed beyond the glass. Squinting, you were barely able to make out the form. It was a man. Tall, as far as you could tell. Large, for sure. The black shirt he wore clung to his chest. You sat up more, your interest spiking as you saw the mop of black hair on his head, brushing his shoulders.

He stood, facing your house, but you couldn’t tell if he was looking at something or for something.

You realized with a start that he was in your literature class, though he usually sat in the back. What was his name? It was something odd. Oh, right.

Kylo Ren. You’d only known of him what you’d asked around.

__  
“He’s super weird. Really quiet.”  
“Never says anything. Kind of creepy, if you ask me.”  
“Kylo? That dude needs a haircut.”  
“He like, broods. He’s moody.”  
“Rumor has it he like, has some weird witch dungeon in his basement. Heard he like, sacrifices virgins or something.”  


Okay, so the last one was a stretch. You furrowed your eyebrows. It was a shame that people made up rumors. After all, they didn’t even know him. But, neither did you, so you watched his figure warily, waiting for him to move. You blinked, and then all you saw was your reflection in the window. He was gone. You questioned if you even saw him, shaking your head to clear it. The rain must’ve been getting to you. You met your own eyes in the glass and sighed.

Envisioning strange men watching your house was definitely a symptom of some sort of crazy. Luckily, the rain had let up enough, and you were able to grab your bag and run to your car. The heater thrummed to life, and you warmed your fingers in front of it, before gripping the steering wheel. The library was only a couple miles away, so it wouldn’t take too long to get there. In fact, after a few minutes, you were almost there. You gunned the engine, eager to be out of the storm.

Squinting out of your windshield, the road ahead looked clear- that was until a huge mass suddenly appeared in front of your car, steadily getting bigger as you approached.  
“Oh, shit!” you yelped, and jerked the steering wheel to the left.

The slick roads made your tires slip and barrel into a tail spin. You cried out as your head slammed against the window, seatbelt keeping you plastered against the seat. By all means, you should have crashed into whatever it was that had made you spin out in the first place, but the impact never came. When you stopped moving, your car was half-way off the road, dipped into the grass on the other side, your front wheels left spinning. Your breath came hard, heart racing.

You sat for a moment, before slamming your hands on the steering wheel. You ran your fingers over your scalp through your hair, taking in a ragged breath. When your hand pulled away, your fingers were stained with red. It didn’t feel like you had hit your head hard that hard on the window, but then again, you knew even minor head wounds bled a lot.

You opened your door and stepped out after a short battle with your seatbelt. The chill in the air bit your arms, gooseflesh rising to the surface. Hand delving into your pocket and coming up empty, you remembered you’d thrown your phone in your bag, and moved to the back of the car. Luckily, it was far enough off the road that others could still get around you. You pried open the trunk, but before you could grab your phone, you felt a pressure on your shoulder. Gasping, you jerked around, hands flying up.

It was the man you saw outside of your window. Kylo. His face was contorted into a frown, brow furrowed, one hand balled into a fist- he looked like he was in pain. His hand was still on your shoulder- he seemed to recognize this and quickly pulled it away, dropping it by his side. He was wearing the black long sleeve shirt you saw, and, it indeed hugged his chest well. His pale skin stood in stark comparison to his wardrobe.

You registered all this slowly, your head still spinning.

“Everything alright?”

“Oh- um- yeah. I just, spun out. Hit my head.”

“I can see that.” His voice was low, smooth. It rumbled through your veins, a flicker of warmth lighting your fingertips.

You quickly shoved your hands under your arms “So, um, where did you come from?” Your eyes roamed the street, searching for another car. He looked over you, nodding to the bend in the road up ahead.

“Around there. I saw you spin out.”

With a start, you remembered why you spun out in the first place.

“There was a person! In the road! At least, I think it was a person…” To your dismay, you felt his fingers brush over the now dull ache on the side of your head, blushing at the intimacy. You were still bleeding.

Adrenaline was leaking your of your system, leaving you feeling drained. A small groan fell from your lips, black spots creeping across your vision.

“I think I may need stitches,” you noted, and then you were falling.

When you came to, you found yourself sprawled across a large sofa. It gave off the musty smell that only aged furniture could, and you wrinkled your nose. Joints stiff and vision blurry, you pushed yourself up, groaning at the throb in your head. Looking down, you could faintly see you’d bled on the couch, red staining the tan felt. You tried to stand, but vertigo swept over you, and you collapsed back onto the cushion.

“I wouldn’t.”

Your heart thudded to a stop, before kicking up into double time. When your vision cleared, you saw him, looming in the hallway entry to the room. He nearly filled the doorway, his shoulder almost brushing the frames on the sides. His arms were crossed, but you could see his hands clenched into fists, his knuckles white.

“How… How did I get here?” You scanned the room, trying to get a sense of your surroundings. There were large bookshelves decorating the walls, adorned with what must have been hundreds of different books. Another smaller couch was angled perpendicular to the one you sat on, a large coffee table in front of you. A sitting room, or some kind of study.

You heard a chuckle from across the room.

“You decided to take a nap. I brought you here.”

“Take a nap? I blacked out! I- I could have a concussion, I could have, like, died!” Your fingers were digging into the upholstery. “What about my car?”

His head tilted to the side. “It’s fine.”

“Where- where even am I?”

Kylo quirked an eyebrow, scrutinizing you. The air around him was brimming over with tension- it was like he was refraining from saying something. Or- doing something. You felt almost cornered, though you sat in the middle of the room. He was blocking the only doorway. Rising, you raised a hand to your forehead.

“I have to go.”

Shutting your eyes for a moment, you struggled to keep balance. As hard as you tried to stay up, your traitorous knees still buckled. You collided with something solid and when you looked up, his eyes stared back at you. They were a gorgeous, deep brown, glowing like sunlight through amber whiskey. You found yourself getting lost, looking into them with wonder.

“No. You need to stay.” His breath washed over your face. The scent was intoxicating- it was like a puree of the most decadent bouquet of lilac and honey, mingled with something unnameable. Whatever it was, it soothed your nerves, and you breathed him in. He let out a satisfied hum, still holding you.

“You know, I’ve seen you,” he mused, licking his lips.

You wanted to close your eyes, to intake his smell without it being diluted by your other senses, but you were still helpless under his gaze. His eyes held you captive, his large, strong hands on your forearms. With a shiver, you realized you were still cold from being outside. No- that wasn’t right. You felt pleasantly warm, his presence acted as a fireplace for your heart. It was him- his skin was freezing. His eyes grew darker as your brow furrowed.

“Mmm,” he droned. “You’re awfully cute.”

The word sounded odd in his deep, rolling voice. You felt his hand drag up your arm to cup your cheek, angling your face to the side. He leaned down, carefully skimming his nose along your collarbone, over your shoulder, and up to your neck.

You let out a shaky breath, able to breath again out of his gaze, eyes darting around the room. Your body wanted to wilt into him, to let him support you as his other hand ran to the small of your back. This didn’t feel right. Your anxiety was creeping back in. Making a decision, you placed your hands on his chest, trying to ignore the rumble in your belly as he thrummed against your throat.

You gave a hard push, trying to shove him off of you. To your dismay, he didn’t even budge. You may not have been some bodybuilder, but you wouldn’t have considered yourself weak either. A second later, he pulled himself back, still holding you to his body.

“Something the matter?” His hair fell in his face, and you felt the bizarre urge to push it away.

“I- I don’t even know you!” you whined, your throat tight. Haze clouded your mind, and you had a feeling it wasn’t just from the accident.

“But I know you.” He purred your name, and your knees wobbled again.

His eyes engulfed you, lured you in. You almost felt like a deer, rooted to the spot as your predator cataloged your every move.

“Yes, I’ve been watching you. Do you know how alluring you are? I doubt you do. You’re impossible to avoid.” His hands pulled you tight against his chest and his mouth took its place on your throat again. He was- he was kissing you. You bit your lip, stifling a moan as his lips pressed against your soft flesh. This was bizarre and you knew it- but you didn’t want him to stop.

“I could have taken you on the first day I saw you- smelled you. I should have. Lucky for you, I like to play with my food.”

“H- ah…” You whimpered as you felt his teeth grate against your skin. _Food?_

Everything clicked in one moment, like puzzle pieces falling into place. He was strong. He was cold. He was pale. He was… irresistible. The picture was devastatingly clear now- you wondered how you hadn’t put it together before. All of this registered in the second before you felt a piercing pain on your neck. You cried out, your fingers trying to dig into his flesh, but only coming up with handfuls of fabric.

The pain only lasted for a moment, before it subsided into something unexpected. A buzz hazed your mind, and it felt as if you were inebriated. He was laving his tongue on your neck and you were squirming below him, whimpering out tiny moans. His chest provided a blanket of security, something inside of screaming to get closer.

He was taking your blood; you could feel the light headedness return. His arms were iron bars, holding you tight to his chest. You could feel your the heat of your blood spill over the cold spot his skin left. Your mind raced, trying to make sense of this whole scenario. He was drinking your blood, and it gave you the most incredible high of your life. You mind knew that you should have opposed this, but your body wanted him to never stop.

You felt his tongue slide from your neck, leaving behind a bleeding bite mark, and travel up, up to your ear. He nibbled on your earlobe, swirling his tongue around the dried blood that was caked there. Lips ghosted over to your cheek, and then down to yours. A wicked smile and feral eyes met yours, a dribble of blood lingering at the corner of his mouth. Liquid desire poured from your chest into your thighs; you were dying for him to reach down, to seal his lips with yours.

“Please,” you were barely able to breathe out.

A shudder overtook him, before he crashed his lips onto yours. You whined with desire, ignoring the way your neck ached from his harsh assault. He forced his tongue into your mouth and you tasted your own blood. It was metallic and harsh, but was quickly overcome when the taste of his mouth waved into yours. He tasted even more delicious than he smelled.  
It seemed your hand had minds of their own- they traveled up to nestle in his thick hair. You twirled your fingers between his locks and tugged, releasing a harsh growl from his throat. Oxygen was stolen from your lungs as he crushed you to him. His tongue was everywhere, wrestling your own into submission. 

You whined sharply as his fingers dug into your back, and he wrenched himself away. His breath came in even strides, though you were left in shambles. Red stained lips twisted into a wicked smile, lingering behind your lids once you’d closed them.

“They say that feeding can be a rather… arousing experience.” Amusement played around the edges of his voice, feeding the flame that was growing between your thighs. You gasped when he drove his knee between yours, dipping your further back. His figure easily bent over yours- he was massive in comparison to you. Cold hands drifted over burning flesh into the front of the hem of your pants, slipping his fingers under the fabric, playing with the top of your underwear.

You struggled to focus your eyes, completely drunk on him. Fingers played with your zipper, and you gasped. Wait- wait-

“N- I can’t…” you huffed, trying to see past the fog in your mind.

He chuckled maddeningly, another wave of his sweet breath rolling over your face. He was all over you, dominating both your body and your thoughts. You sighed and leaned into his smell, humming in the back of your throat. Marble smooth lips met yours, softer this time, passion making your blood sing. It was like he was the only thing in your world, just the two of you.

Kylo pulled back, dragging your lip between his teeth. His eyes burned into yours.

It was almost unbearable, this desire that was coursing through your veins. Sharp teeth bit into your lips, blood beading to the surface. You could feel the slickness leaking into your underwear, sure that your thighs were already glistening with your arousal.

“Kylo, please!” Your fingers tightened your grip on his neck. He quickly tugged your pants down, dragging your underwear with them in one motion. You yelped as your pussy was exposed to the cold air, moving your hands to cover it.

Kylo’s head rolled along his neck as the scent of your arousal hit him full force, his hand darting out to snatch your wrists and tug them over your head. He held both your wrists in one hand, moving the other to grab the hem of your shirt. Balling the fabric in his hand, he tore the shirt at the seams. Cold air nipped at your skin, eliciting a surprised yelp from you.  
“What am I supposed to wear now?” What was left of your shirt sat in tatters on the floor.

“Nothing, so long as you’re here with me,” he responded, fingers getting impatient with the clasps on your bra.

“Let me-” before you could finished, the bra was ripped off of your chest, joining the shirt.

You stood stark naked in front of him, anxiety pooling in your belly. His hand snatched yours, entwining your fingers with his, and he helped you step out of your pants. Hungry eyes roamed your figure, making your toes curl into the carpet. He took in every inch of skin, curves and all, desire piercing his eyes.

“Perfect,” he growled, and walked you back until your bare thighs hit the edge of the couch, and you tumbled to a seat. In one fluid motion, his shirt was off and he was kneeling in front of you, hands on your knees, eyes locked with yours. You bit your lip, watching him slowly peel your legs apart, revealing your needy sex.

“Mm,” he hummed. “Already so wet. That eager to open up for a _monster_?”

Skimming his nose along the inside of your thigh caused a shiver to wrack through you. Breathing was impossible until he reached his target- your dripping cunt. Tangling your fingers in his hair, you struggled to push him closer- he didn’t budge. The effort you applied probably didn’t even register.

You felt cold lips plant tiny kisses around your pussy, ghosting over your already aching core. You tried to move your hips to his mouth, but his hands forced you down into the couch. He was taking his time, swirling his tongue against your entrance, collecting every drop of wetness into his mouth. He groaned at your taste and for a moment he couldn’t decide which one was better- your blood or your body. Vibrations shot up your spine, making your back arch forward.

His plump, perfect lips slid along your folds as he swiped a broad stripe up your pussy. A sob bubbled in your chest, born of sexual frustration, but he was deliberate. By the time he finally- _finally_ , took your clit into his mouth, you were ready to weep with anticipation.

He suckled on your clit, watching you writhe, amusement lighting his eyes. Something sharp scraped along the hood of your clit and you yelped, watching him with caution in your eyes as you realized- he had fangs. Fear struck you, and you momentarily worried about him tearing the sensitive skin of your pussy.

He was meticulously careful though, content to suckle on your flesh until you felt yourself come to the brink of orgasm. Then, when he could feel your heat wafting onto his face, he carefully placed his teeth between your lips, using his fangs to hold you open. His tongue wormed inside of you, cold flesh making you jerk and wince as you his fang jabbed into your skin. He retreated for a moment, readjusting his hold on you.

“Stop squirming,” he growled, and dove back in.

His tongue massaged your walls, your cries of pleasure like music to his ears. He was undoing you, rending you apart at the seams, and he loved it. You felt his teeth grate against your clit and you shuddered to a grinding climax, your whole body tensing for a moment before pure ecstasy ran through your veins.  
You winced at the obscene noises he made as he slurped up your juices.

“So easily you came for me, little girl.”

A hot blush crept over your face, and you smothered it with your hands. He quickly pulled them away, locking you in his gaze again.  
“We’re not finished.” His voice was dark.

You wondered what he meant for a moment, and then his hand snaked under your thigh. Before you knew it, he had flipped you over so you sat on your forearms and knees on the couch. You were still riding the high of your last orgasm, but before you could recover completely, he was behind you, kneeling on the couch. Something hard and cold poked at your backside and you wondered when he had removed his pants.

His cock found your entrance and with no lubricant other than your own post-orgasm juices, he plunged himself into you. A mutilated noise sprung from your lips, torn between a moan and a gasp. You couldn’t remember a time in your life when you had felt so full. His thrusts picked up quickly, barely giving you any time to adjust to his girth.  
Feral snarls fell from his lips as he snapped himself into you. Moans wrenched themselves free from you as your face pressed into the upholstery, the slick sounds of his cock sinking into your cunt staining red against your cheeks. He was relentless, leaning forward to drag his fangs along your neck, growling in your ear.

Strong hands gripped your thighs, and with a speed that blurred your vision, you were thrown into the hard wood of the wall. There wasn’t even time for the gasp of surprise to leave you before he wrapped your legs around his torso, and fucked himself into you. A loud groan sounded from deep in his throat- the new found depth this position provided was doing marvelous things for both of you.

You keened, throwing your head against the wall -head wound all but forgotten- when he drove into your cervix. A stutter in his stride had you balanced on the precipice of another orgasm, his breathing hitching as he relished the way your walls milked his cock. Cold fingers prodded at your clit, rubbing the hood just enough to make you teeter ever closer towards the edge. You still felt raw from your first, and you were already ready to come apart again for him.

Kylo grabbed your hair and jerked your head back, digging his fangs into your neck once more, letting your blood run sloppily over your skin and down your stomach as he sheathed himself inside of you.

“F- Fuck, fuck! Kylo!” You snapped your eyes shut, but he was quick to grab your chin and force your face back to his.

“Look at me when you cum,” he commanded in a harsh growl. In one movement he pulled himself out of you, and thrust back in, slamming against your cervix.

The pain was just enough to tip you into world shattering ecstasy, stars flying behind your eyes as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted your shores. Bliss erupted from your joints, and you experienced a high like no other. Your walls clenched around him, massaging each ridge of his cock before he let out a moan that made your world shake as he unloaded himself inside of you.

Kylo slid out of you, cum dribbling down your thighs. You collapsed against his chest with exhaustion, body thrown into hypersensitivity. The absence of his cock made you whimper with loss. Your hips jerked backwards as you felt his fingers swipe across your pussy. A viscous pink mixture clung to his fingertips- your blood and his cum.  
Second nature told you what he wanted, and you opened your mouth expectantly. Suckling on his swirling fingers, an involuntary moan built in your throat. Flavour burst on your tongue- sweet metal clashed with strong hints of something foreign to you- it was delectable. Eagerly, you ran your tongue over his knuckles, sliding between them. Once clean, he slid his fingers from your mouth and ran them over your swollen lips.

“Quite a mess you’ve made on my floor. You’d be wise to make sure it gets taken care of,” he said as he carried you to the small couch. He avoided the couch stained with blood and cum- how thoughtful.

“You helped make the mess,” you croaked, exhaustion debilitating you. He strung you out across the couch, watching you snuggle into the cushions. Your vision swam from a multitude of causes, but most prominently, the fatigue that crept into your bones. Today was truly exhausting.

When you looked up, Kylo was already leaving the room.

There was no way you were going back to class tomorrow. Literature paper be damned.


End file.
